The present invention relates to a handle for operating a pull-out part on cupboards and shelves and the like and comprises a gripping profile secured to a holder on the pull-out part.
Pull-out parts of random types such as drawers, rack broads and compartments which can be pulled out, must be provided with a suitable handle so that they can be pulled out when required. The sliding back of the pull-out part can be effected without using the handle by merely exerting a pressure on the front face of the part.
Numerous different handle constructions are known. Distinctions can be drawn between several larger groups of handles, as a function of the intended use of the pull-out parts. Thus, in connection with cupboards and shelves of the types used in offices, workshops and shops, it is known to use a handle, which is constructed as a gripping ledge and which is positioned on the front face of the pull-out part. For reasons of convenience the gripping ledge should have a length roughly corresponding to the total width of the pull-out part face. The actual gripping ledge is constructed of an angular profile with two legs, one leg forming an attachment flange by which the gripping ledge engages with the pull-out part face and which is fixed thereto by means of screws or the like. The other leg constitutes the gripping leg used for sliding the pull-out part in and out. The gripping leg projects from the front face with a convex curvature and forms with the attachment flange an angle which is generally somewhat less than 90.degree., while extending over an angular range, which is somewhat above the horizontal plane and up to the vertical plane of the pull-out part face. In addition, on the visible outside, the gripping ledge can be provided with means permitting the fixing of foils with inscriptions or the like.
Although these known gripping ledges have proved satisfactory in many applications, they still suffer from certain disadvantages giving rise to an improvement. Firstly, the gripping ledge must be fixed by means of screws or the like to the pull-out part face. In the case of heavier pull-out parts where the fixture must be equally strong, attachment by screws is far from easy. Another disadvantage is that the angular region covered by the gripping leg, despite offering a good visibility of any lettering on the leg from above, offers limited visibility from the front and particularly from below. The foregoing is a significant disadvantage especially in the case of high cupboards and shelves.
Accordingly it is the principal objects of the present invention to develop a handle of the aforementioned type and a pull-out part equipped therewith which exhibits adequate strength, is easy to operate when sliding the pull-out part in and out and ensures good visibility on the outside of the gripping ledge particularly when viewed from the front and from the bottom.